Movie
by AngelinaHeartsYou
Summary: In this they are looking for a cast of the VA movie. Fill out the form and you can audition to be a character. Once I have the cast I will write a fanfic of the movie. it will be like the books but with different dialouge and some changed stuff. R&R!
1. Application

**Hi! This is a story where they are looking for the cast of the Vampire Academy movie series. They need people to audition. Those people are you! Submit your application and you might be part of the Vampire Academy movie!**

**Application form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Top three characters you would like to be in the movie (not everybody can say they want to be Rose and Lissa):**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Have you acted before?:**

**Why would you make a good *insert name of character your auditioning for lol*?:**

**Why should you get a part?;**

**Where do you live?:**

**Which of the following would you be ok with playing? Moroi, Dhampir, Strigoi, Human.:**

**Do you agreee to the terms that you may not get the role you want and may be placed in another role?**

**Other...:**

**P.S. You don't need to look like the character you want to be! Hair and makeup staff can change you looks and you can wear a wig or whatever lol. **

**Here are the parts I need people for:**

**Main roles:**

**Rose**

**Lissa**

**Dimitri**

**Christian**

**Adrian**

**Sydney**

**Tasha**

**Mason**

**Regular roles:**

**Victor**

**Jill**

**Eddie**

**Mia**

**Janine**

**Abe**

**Viktoria**

**Olena**

**Yeva**

**Paul**

**Sonya B.**

**Carolina**

**Sonya K.**

**Robert**

**Jesse**

**Queen Tatiana**

**Side characters:**

**Nikolai from BP**

**Rolan from BP**

**Ralf**

**Nathalie**

**Nathan (Strigoi)**

**Nathan (Adrian's dad)**

**Daniella I.**

**Ambrose**

**Rhea Dragomir (the Dragomir characters are for when there are like flashbacks or whatever)**

**Eric Dragomir**

**Andre Dragomir**

**Emily Mastrano**

**John Mastrano**

**Headmistress Kirova**

**The unpromised people Rose stalks Strigoi with in BP (sorry can't remember their names)**

**Alberta**

**Stan**

**Extra Characters:**

**Yuri (Guardian)**

**Camille Conta**

**Merideth**

**The judge from Last Sacrifice**

**Extra Guardians**

**Extra Students**

**Extra Strigoi**

**Extra Humans (for when they go to the mall and stuff in the movie and there are humans around.)**

**So those are the characters. You may end up as a character you didn't apply for because I know a lot of people are going to apply to be Rose and Lissa and stuff. NOT EVERYBODY WILL BE A MAIN CHARACTER.  
**


	2. Character Update

**Hey! I got a lot of characters so I'm posting some of the cast, not all.**

**So if your name isn't on here it doesn't mean you didn't get in, it just means I haven't decided where to put you character yet.**

**Oh and this MAY NOT BE THE PERMANENT CAST. I might switch some roles around.**

**And I didn't pick most of the main roles yet. Like I haven't chosen a Rose yet cause I know I'm going to get more apps and Rose is a really big part, so i don't wanna choose it now then get another applicant that I like and be like 'Oh crap now I have to change the Rose character and really dissapoint (or piss off haha) someone.'.**

**And I'm only filling in the people I've casted so far.**

**Main roles:**

**Rose**

**Lissa**

**Dimitri- James Star**

**Christian- Alexsander Jesus Ramos**

**Adrian- Taylor Coles**

**Sydney- Julliet Thorn**

**Tasha- Myesha Howard**

**Mason**

**Regular roles:**

**Victor**

**Jill: Aria Alex**

**Eddie- Umi Poyho**

**Mia- Tabitha Alexandria**

**Janine: Imogene James**

**Abe**

**Viktoria- Lauren Zazula**

**Olena**

**Yeva**

**Paul**

**Sonya B.- Fay Jotel**

**Karolina- Lucinda James**

**Sonya K.**

**Robert**

**Jesse**

**Queen Tatiana**

**Avery- Sabrina**

**Side characters:**

**Reed**

**Simon**

**Headmaster Lazer**

**Nikolai from BP**

**Rolan from BP**

**Ralf**

**Nathalie**

**Nathan (Strigoi)**

**Nathan (Adrian's dad)**

**Daniella I.**

**Ambrose**

**Rhea Dragomir (the Dragomir characters are for when there are like flashbacks or whatever)**

**Eric Dragomir**

**Andre Dragomir**

**Emily Mastrano**

**John Mastrano**

**Headmistress Kirova**

**The unpromised people Rose stalks Strigoi with in BP (sorry can't remember their names)**

**Alberta**

**Stan**

**Extra Characters:**

**Yuri (Guardian)**

**Camille Conta**

**Merideth**

**The judge from Spirit Bound**

**Extra Guardians**

**Extra Students**

**Extra Strigoi**

**Extra Humans (for when they go to the mall and stuff in the movie and there are humans around.)**

**Oh and if you said you wanted to be Rose or Lissa or another main character and I didn't put your name on the list it means that your still in the running to be that character! And I need more apps. Once I get more, I'll post the characters.**

**If I didn't put you character on the list it doesn't mean your not in, it just means I don't know where to cast your character yet.**

**Oh, and I need more guys. And I want people to not just say Rose, Lissa and Mia for their characters cause I have a lot of roles and I feel bad that i can't just pick everyone as Rose.**

**And remember these roles may change! You may get a better (or worse lol) part then the one you are listed as! So keep looking at the character updates! If you have a problem with the characters I put you as, then tell me and I'll switch your part if possible.**

**Love you guys!**

**ANGELINA :D :D**


	3. Character Update 2

**Hey guys! Here's another character update! And I chose my Rose! Yay lol! Remember these positions may change. AND I DID CHANGE SOME PARTS. Check to see if I gave you a different part than you had in the last update.**

**Main roles:**

**Rose- Rebecca-Jean Pomerleau**

**Lissa- Katerina Novokovsky**

**Dimitri- James Star**

**Christian- Alexsander Jesus Ramos**

**Adrian- Taylor Coles**

**Sydney- Larissa Ramos**

**Tasha- Myesha Howard**

**Mason**

**Regular roles:**

**Victor**

**Jill: Aria Alex**

**Eddie- Umi Poyho**

**Mia- Tabitha Alexandria**

**Janine: Imogene James**

**Abe**

**Viktoria- Lauren Zazula**

**Olena**

**Yeva**

**Paul- Albery Isac Ramos**

**Sonya B.- Fay Jotel**

**Karolina- Lucinda James**

**Sonya K.- Julliet Thorm**

**Robert**

**Jesse**

**Queen Tatiana- Penelope Santora**

**Avery- Sabrina**

**Side characters:**

**Reed**

**Simon**

**Headmaster Lazer**

**Nikolai from BP**

**Rolan from BP**

**Ralf**

**Nathalie- Molly Maguire**

**Nathan (Strigoi)**

**Nathan (Adrian's dad)**

**Daniella I.- Alice-Claire Synclaire**

**Ambrose- John Fonoy**

**Rhea Dragomir (the Dragomir characters are for when there are like flashbacks or whatever)- Courtney Kane**

**Eric Dragomir**

**Andre Dragomir**

**Emily Mastrano- Violet Jacobs**

**John Mastrano**

**Headmistress Kirova**

**The unpromised people Rose stalks Strigoi with in BP (sorry can't remember their names)**

**Alberta**

**Stan**

**Extra Characters:**

**Yuri (Guardian)**

**Camille Conta- Alicia Rivera**

**Merideth- Sophia Rhodes**

**The judge from Spirit Bound**

**Extra Guardians**

**Extra Students**

**Extra Strigoi**

**Extra Humans (for when they go to the mall and stuff in the movie and there are humans around.)**

**If you have a problem with the character I put you as PM me or tell me in a review and I will move your character if it is possible. But I don't want a thousand people PMing me saying they want me to switch their character to Rose and Lissa. **

**I still need more people. Especially guys. And older people to play like Alberta and Yeva and stuff. So keep applying!**

**And here are the characters I still need:**

**Mason**

**Victor**

**Abe**

**Olena**

**Yeva**

**Robert**

**Jesse**

**Reed**

**Simon**

**Headmaster Lazer**

**Nikolai**

**Rolan**

**Ralf**

**Nathan (Strigoi)**

**Nathan (Adrian's dad)**

**Eric**

**Andre**

**John M.**

**Headmistress Kirova**

**The Unpromised people from BP**

**Stan**

**Alberta**

**Yuri**

**The Judge from Spirit Bound**

**ANGELINA :D :D**


End file.
